The World Stops When I Put My Arms Around You
by BigtimeLOVE
Summary: Logan finds himself in love with his long-time girlfriend, Rebecca. But when Camille comes along, can Logan keep himself faithful? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Only 5 Words

**I only made it M because it gets "bad" in the chapters to come. Please R&R! **

**I do not own anything from Big Time Rush. **

5 words were all it took to make her fall for him.

"Rebecca Jacob, I love you." Said Logan.

Each word that slipped off of his plump lips made Rebecca melt. His gorgeous brown eyes almost looked like pools of milk chocolate, his hair was always made up, even when he just woke up or if it was wet, it was still perfect. His scent was one of his greatest features. Each time Rebecca held him, she couldn't help but to inhale his heavenly scent.

"I love you too, Logan." Rebecca's dark brown eyes lit up as she replied back to the boy. He gave her a satisfied smile, and leaned in closer and closer. Rebecca was getting in closer as well. After a few seconds of what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally crushed together. They were outside sitting under a tree in front of High School East, and it had to be 35 degrees out. But as soon as they made their lips one pair, it seemed like it was summertime again. Rebecca released herself, because she couldn't breathe any longer. They smiled at each other, speechless.

"Logie, don't move an inch."

"Why?"

"Cause you look absolutely amazing with that angle of light hitting you. "

He smiled at her once again and said,

"Do you know why I love you?"

"I honestly don't understand. What makes me so special?"

"Well Becky, you're honest, talented, and so beautiful." He said, putting her hair behind her ear. Rebecca blushed through her dark skin.

"Now tell me why you love me, Rebecca."

"It's just, everything you do is so adorable. The way you smile, the way you laugh even the way you look at things. It's just too cute."

"And how long have you loved me?"

"For a long time, Logie."

"Longer than four months?"

"Of course."

"Hmm, interesting."

"What?"

"Well, there's a proven study that a crush lasts at an average of four months, if it lasts longer, you're in love."

Logan was right, she was in love. She was drawn to him, and there was nothing he could've said or done.

"Tell me you love me Logan."

"I love you."

"Oh, I don't believe you!"

"Well then what do I have to do in order to show you that I'm not lying?"

"Scream it to the world, Logan!"

Logan went in closer to her ear and whispered,

"I love you."

"Logie! Why did you whisper it to me?"

"Because, you're my world."

Rebecca blushed again. She loved how Logan was so corny, but it was another thing she thought was adorable.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you realize that you're the only boyfriend I've ever had."

"Yeah, and I hope it's not a lie!" Logan said while laughing.

"Of course it's not, Logie bear, but you wanna know something?"

"What?" Logan said, tilting his head like a puppy.

"I've never had one before you because I could never find that one special person that would give me butterflies in my stomach just by looking at them, but when I met you, it's just like a feeling took over me, and I've never felt it before."

Logan smiled at Rebecca and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know what, Rebecca?"

"What?"

"We're seniors now, but when we graduate, we have to get into the same college."

"Of course, but why did you decide to bring this up?"

"Because, when we're in college we can still be in love, and when we graduate, I want to start a family with you."

"Whoa! Seriously?"

"Yeah, do you not want to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't know that you felt the same way."

Logan leaned in for a kiss once again. Rebecca accepted and kissed him back. Kissing Logan was like heaven's gates were opening for the two to fly away together and live in Eden together forever. His lips were so soft, and he doesn't even use chapstick or anything! It seemed like he was perfect. However their parents didn't understand. Rebecca's mother and father would constantly disapprove of Logan because they always assumed that Logan would just use her.

"Mom, dad, this is impossible. Logan will never use me because he's to sweet. Don't you understand? I love him!" Her parents would just roll their eyes and say,

"Oh you're just a teenager! How could you possibly say that you're in love? He's a boy and all he wants from you is sex, Rebecca."

"Don't assume! Logan says that he doesn't want to do any of that!" However at times, Rebecca wished that he were a total rule breaker.

"Rebecca, please. Go to your room, and don't come out until you've got some sense knocked into you again."

"Then I guess I'll stay in my room forever!" Rebecca ran into her room, locked the door, and then opened up her window. She climbed out and ran as fast as she could.


	2. Don't you just hate hormones?

Logan's house was about 5 minutes by foot, so she ran to his house. She finally got to the two-story house with brown paint. She went to the side of the house and took a pebble. She threw the pebble against Logan's bedroom window. She saw Logan's head pop out of his blinds. He smiled then opened his window.

"Babe, what are you doing here? It's ten o'clock at night!"

"My parents were being unfair, so I ran away. Come out with me, please Logie bear?" He exhaled deeply.

"Of course babe, come in, I don't want you to wait out here."

He helped her climb into his window. She landed on the ground and walked to his twin bed. She laid down on it and said,

"I can't stand my parents. They think you're trying to use me for sex."

"Well," Logan took off his shirt. "that's parents." Logan body was absolutely amazing. He sat down on the bed next to her legs. He laid down with her.

"What can we do about it?" Rebecca questioned.

"We'll just have to wait until we're out of school. Then we can have all the fun we want." Rebecca wasn't sure if she even wanted that, yet it made her want to grow up faster.

"I thought you were gonna get changed, Loge."

"I am, but I'm kinda tired so I'm doing it slowly."

"Well be a little quicker? I don't want my parents to know that I left."

"No problem babe."

He got dressed and slipped on his leather jacket that he always wore. He jumped out his window first, and then helped Rebecca out.

"You know I can do this myself, Logan."

"Yeah, but I'm just trying to be a gentleman. After all, there's no way I'd let my darling get hurt."

"Then thank you Logie bear."

After she jumped out then ran away to the nearby park. In the back part of the park, the was a gazebo. They went to the gazebo and sat down in it. There were lights in the small hut that were dimmed, and there was no one in sight.

"Logan, do you have any clue how much you mean to me?"

"Hmm… a lot right?"

"Not. Even. Close." Rebecca leaned in so Logan could kiss her.

"Am I a good kisser, Rebecca? I don't think I am."

"Yes, excellent actually. Am I?"

"Wonderful, babe." Logan flashed a cute smile to his girlfriend.

After a few minutes of silence, Rebecca began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, silly?" Logan asked.

"I just thought about something funny."

"What?"

"I thought about when you put melons in your shirt and you pretended to be Mrs. Halloway."

"Well when you're in pre-calc, you just come up with funny ways to make your girlfriend laugh.

"So that's all you think about now, huh?" Rebecca asked.

"That, and just you in general."

"For serious, Logie?"

"Seriously. Have you gotten the clue that I love you?"

"Hmmm. No."

"Well then," Logan stood up on the gazebo bench. "I LOVE YOU REBECCA JACOB!" He sat back down. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes. And I hope you believe that," Rebecca copied Logan. "I LOVE YOU TOO LOGAN HENDERSON!" She sat back down too. "Do you believe me?"

"Definitely. Now kiss me, Rebecca. My lips need to be warmed."

"No problem." She leaned over and kissed him, again. "Are they warmed?"

"Burning up."

"Will your face be burnt up if I did this?" Rebecca began to kiss his face everywhere. Logan giggled.

"Hehe, that tickles, Becky!"

"But did it make you warmer?"

"I'm steaming."

"You certainly are." Rebecca looked at her phone clock. "Oh man, it's one. We gotta head out."

"Got it." Logan and Rebecca ran for their lives. They got to Rebecca's window.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow by your locker. Bye babe." He kissed her on her lips, and left. Rebecca climbed into her window. The door was open. Oh no. They know.

"Rebecca!" She heard her father shout. "Get here NOW!" She ran to the kitchen where she saw her mother and father next to each other.

"Why did you leave? And where did you go and who did you go with?"

"Dad, calm down. I just went into the backyard for air."

"Oh yeah? Then how come when I looked for you and called your name you didn't answer?"

"I was really far away from the house."

"You're grounded for seeing Logan this late, no phone, tv or computer. Two months, and that's final."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep."

"Leave your door open, young lady!"

"Yeah, yeah old man. Why don't you shut up?" Rebecca mumbled.

Rebecca didn't realize how terribly tired she was. As soon as she hit the bed, she fell asleep. Logan didn't get any sleep, however. Why? He was thinking about Rebecca all night. Ever since they met, it seems that all he thinks about is Rebecca and everything that has to do with her. The morning after, Logan was still up. He even knew what time she woke up, 9:30 A.M. Once it was 9:30, he texted her good morning.

"Good morning Miss. Sunshine(:" He pressed send and looked up at his ceiling still lying down. Two minutes later, he got a reply back.

"Gooood morning Logie! :3"

":) You want to know what I just thought of?"

"What's that?"

"It February 1st, which means in 13 days, I'm catering to you."

"I almost forgot about Valentines day! I HAVE to go get you something special!"

"Nope. You're not allowed. I'm going to take care of you and that's final. :D "

"I guess it's a plan then, Logan! I'd make plans but I'm not feeling awesome today. I'll see you on Monday :*"

"Sure. Feel better by Monday! IMUSTSEEYOUORIWILLDIE. D: Aaand..You don't want that, right?" "

"Maybe.. lol I'm totally jking! :P I'm going back to sleep. Maybe I'll text you later."

"=( well then. :D Byee."


	3. Don't forget about me

Logan was unsure about this. Would Rebecca be okay with this? He got dressed and out of his clothes from last night. A white t-shirt and black skinny jeans with his favorite faux leather jacket. He waited until 12:30 to get to his car. He arrived to Roosevelt and parked his car. He walked in the Bloomingdale's entrance and then into the mall. He searched for Hot Topic where the two were going to meet. When he approached the brick walled store he saw the curly haired girl.

"Logan!" She ran up to him and squeezed him. He made a sound in reaction to her forceful hug.

"Camille.. You seem.. Excited."

"Sure am, Logie. Let's go in to Hot Topic! I was looking around before and I saw some awesome stuff that would look amazing on you."

"Uhh, sure…Let's head in."

Camille took his arm and put it around her shoulder. Logan wasn't too comfortable about it, only because it made him feel unsure of who he liked better; Rebecca or Camille? But he was with Rebecca so that has to mean that he obviously likes her better. But what if he made a mistake? He didn't want to think that way. After all, Rebecca was an all-around great girl. Camille just had nice looks, really. But what if he could find out more about Camille if they dated? All those confusing thoughts just made him want to explode.

"Uh, Camille? Do you mind not doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Putting my arm around you. I know you want me to chill out, but it just crosses the line when you do that."

"Oh god, Logan. Gimme a break! I mean what if I did this?" She kissed him...On the lips. "Would you still care?"

He must admit, Camille was a great kisser, but he couldn't do that to Rebecca.

"Yes. I would still care, and you want to know why? Because I'm not dating you, I'm obviously with Rebecca and even though you have a big problem with that I don't care. So if you don't like me being with her then don't be my friend."

"Well fine. You're not even that great of a kisser anyways. That's probably another thing that she changed." Camille walked away from the brunette. He got up too, and walked past her. He walked as fast as he could in and out of Bloomingdale's and entered the parking lot where he found his car in the 3 rows of cars. On the way home, he decided to call Rebecca.

"Hey Logan." Rebecca said. By the time of her voice, he could tell she was upset.

"Hey what's up? You sound sad."

"Oh it's nothing, Logan."

"Seriously, I'm here for you."

"Okay. Well Camille called me and somehow got my number telling me that you don't like me and that you two kissed."

"Well… the second part was right."

"You kissed her? So I suppose that you went out on a date with her! And you didn't even tell me that you were going to see her? Why don't you just rip my heart out Logan?"

"Rebecca, it's nothing like that. I promise. What really happened was-"

"You know what? You don't even need to explain. We're done, Logan Henderson."

"Rebecca! Wait, just-." She hung up on him. The everlasting tone that showed that she hung up on him killed him inside. Did he hear what he just heard? On the other hand, Rebecca wasn't sure if she knew what she just said. She wanted to call him back and apologize, but what if he breaks her heart again? She didn't need that. She had never been more confused in her life. Not even pre-calculus seemed all that confusing compared to this. She loved Logan, she just wasn't sure if she could trust him with her life again.

If you thought that they were both having a hard time living without one another, going to school was just as hard. They had almost every class together and sat next to each other in each of those classes. The urge to not stare at each other was hard for them. They just weren't able to forget about each other. Logan had options, but they weren't as good as Rebecca. Rebecca however didn't have options, and she had an image of Logan glued to her brain, then traced with sharpie so it would never go away. The last bell of the day rang. The two got up.

"Rebecca, wait!" Logan called out. He needed to talk to her.

"Yes?" She said with attitude. Just because she wasn't over him that didn't mean that she wasn't mad at him.

"You never let me explain what actually happened." Rebecca walked away.

"Wait, Rebecca! Please let me explain!"

"There's no need to explain Logan! You kissed her, and that's that. There's no other way to explain that. I guess I'll just have to forget about you." Rebecca said turning around with tears in her eyes.

"If you listen to me for two seconds-."

"Will it get you off my back?"

"If you don't believe me, of course."

"Go ahead." Rebecca said, sitting underneath the memory filled tree in front of High School East.

"Camille kissed me. I really wasn't comfortable with it and I told her off. I guess she got mad at me and took it out on you." Rebecca's eyes widened.

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I acted that way. I'm sorry," She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I forgive you. " Rebecca looked up from his neck. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. "I could never be mad at you forever, not even a minute either. You won't even have to forget about me, ever." It seemed that Rebecca has solved this big confusing puzzle. And Logan was that missing piece.


	4. You're my teenage dream

**Okay, so guys, Rebecca is a real girl and she's one of my best friends, so please don't say you hate her? ^^; Thanks. Keep up with the Reviews! I love feedback! :D Oh, and I own nothing of Big Time Rush. (I wish I did though.) :p**

Later that day, Rebecca was about to go to sleep. She got her bed fixed for when she was going to go inside of it. Suddenly, she heard a few taps on her window. "Is the rain really that strong?" She thought to herself. She looked out, it wasn't the rain, it was Logan, holding a handful of pebbles. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She opened the window.

"Logan! It's 9:30 and I have to get to sleep!"

"Oh come on, live a little!"

"I have 3 tests tomorrow and an essay. I can't!"

"Fine. But I won't go until you come outside."

"Oh, you know I hate that!"

"Then come on!"

"Alright catch me."

"On 1! 3, 2,1! Fall into my arms!"

She jumped from her window and he caught her right on time.

"Lace up your shoes, Rebecca!" She went down and tied her black converses up.

"Let's go! I don't want my parents to see me, otherwise they'll forbid me from seeing you!" They ran as fast as they could and held hands. They decided to walk around the town. They got to the part where all of the fast food restaurants were.

"Let's hit McDonalds! I could really go for a crispy wrap right now!" Logan said.

They entered the restaurant and sat down. Five minutes after getting settled Camille walked in.

"Oh, look. No surprise that the two 'love birds' decided to sneak out. They should write a song about how stupid you two are! Here's how it would go, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, Logan is stupid, and Rebecca too!' "

"That's a poem, Camille." Rebecca said.

"Like it matters. But one thing I know is that Logan is going to use you up and-. "

"Camille, get out of my sight. You're the reason why my relationship ended for a few hours with Rebecca. And for that, I hate you and the fact that you're a jealous bitch."

"Whatever. I couldn't like someone who's attracted to glasses." Camille left McDonalds and Logan sat back down.

"I'm really sorry about her, she gets so jealous so easily."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, maybe we're not meant to be, Logan. I mean, There's been so much drama between Camille, you, and I and I don't know if I can-."

"Don't say we're not meant to be. She's just a small fly. She may be annoying us, but she's small and harmless. She won't do anything to either of us."

"I guess. I just want her to stop already."

"Don't worry, Rebecca. She can't hurt us in any way, you can't let her tear us apart, but you can only do that if you're giving her the chance."

"You're right. I take back what I said."

**Flash Forward to February, 14.**

Logan was getting his house ready for when Rebecca comes. He already got himself ready, and he doesn't think that he's ever been so high maintenance. But it was for Rebecca, so it was worth taking his time out to look good. He took a lighter and lit up the two candles sitting on the coffee table. He's never actually done so much for a girl before, the candles, the food, getting dressed up. It really wasn't him. In all of his previous relationships, the girl did everything for him. The doorbell rang, which made him jump a little. He dropped the lighter on his kitchen table and then ran

to the front door. When he opened up the door, he saw Rebecca standing there, smiling. Her hair was straightened and she kept her makeup to a minimum, which Logan liked a lot. She was wearing a tank-dress with skinny jeans underneath. It was her idea of 'casual-formal'.

"Hey beautiful," Logan said, leading a hand to signal her to come inside. "won't you come in?"

"Logan, you didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, but I did my sweet. Come in, please. Let me take your coat." H said, taking off her coat.

"Wow, Logan! You really got this place ready for me!"

"Yep, that's right. It honestly wasn't easy, but it was all worth it."

"That's so sweet. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I haven't really done my hair in awhile, feel it Rebecca!"

"Wow, it's pointy!" She said petting his hair.

"Yeah just like old times!"

Rebecca and Logan have known each other since they were in the sixth grade when Logan moved from Dallas, Texas to Long Island, New York and transferred into West Hollow Middle School. To Logan, Rebecca was his best friend. But Rebecca felt so much more. She really liked him, more than anything else. She's had a few crushes in her past, but she felt like she's never liked anyone more than Logan. Everyday she entered into the two-story middle school, no matter how bad her day had been, he was the reason she had a smile on her face. Logan never realized how much she liked him until the eighth grade picnic when she dunked her math teacher that she despised and he hugged her. Word vomit came right out of her mouth.

"I love you Logan."

Logan was shocked. Did Rebecca just say that?

"Do you want to talk in private, Rebecca?

"Sure."

They traveled off far near the baseball diamond in the school field.

"So you like me, huh?  
"If you haven't noticed. I've liked you since you moved here in sixth."

"Well I have something to tell you."

"What?" Here comes the adrenaline, the feeling that made her knees weak. What was he going to say? Was he going to reject her? She's been rejected so many times, she couldn't handle it. She began to cry.

"Why are you crying Rebecca?"

"Look, if you don't like I totally understand. I've just been rejected so many times that I can't handle another one."

"Why would you think that I'm rejecting you? I wanted to tell you that I love you too." Whoa, did Logan just say that he loves Rebecca back? She needed to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Did you just say that you love me back?"

"Yeah, I did. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah a little, actually."

"So what does this mean now? I mean, what are we now?"

"Well, whatever you want Logan."

"Well maybe… you would be my girlfriend?" Rebecca had never been asked out before. What else could she say?

"No. I'm just kidding, of course!" Both of them laughed as they circled the gigantic field. This was an awesome start to their pre-summers. Logan stared into her big dark brown eyes with his, and leaned in and puckered his lips. Rebecca responded by leaning in and puckered her lips too. Their lips clashed for the first time. As clichéd as it seems, once they kisses 'Nothin' On You' by Bruno Mars came on the speakers. "Beautiful Girls, all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby. Nothing on you baby, yeah." The beat of the drums reminded Rebecca of her current heart rate. Nothing could get better.

"You shouldn't worry, about what they say cause they got nothing on you babe, nothing on you, baby, yeah," Logan sang the song to Rebecca. Her heart melted. He had the perfect pitch.

"everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name. And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing, where a bus or a plane, or a car or a train, no other girls on my brain, and you the one to blame." Logan got up once the song was over and held out a hand to help her up. They held hands as they went back to the crowded area to see their friends in what Logan called 'an obnoxiously far picnic spot' because of how far their other friends put the picnic blanket.

"Where were you guys? They played your favorite song just before Logan." Their friend Eric asked.

"I know, I was singing it like how I always do!" Logan replied, still holding his newest girlfriend's hand.

"Oh I understand now!" Eric said, winking at the two.

"What?" Logan asked, acting innocent.

"Don't play dumb."

"What?"

"You and Rebecca are together now!" Everyone sitting on the blanket looked up.

"So, when are we having a cherry fight?" Logan asked stalling.

"Don't stall. I'm proud. I congratulate you on behalf of not being a third wheel of Rachel and I."

"Thanks man!" They did a quick bro hug.

"Okay, now seriously come with me. I want to go get the cherries!" Eric said, signaling Logan to come with him to the snack table at the front.

"Okay, dude." Logan said, running away. Rebecca was starstruck. How could this be happening?

Rebecca's flashback ended when Logan got up and interrupted her petting his hair. "I'm gonna go get my gift I got for you." Logan entered the kitchen.

Rebecca quickly took out her gift from her bag.

"Here, it's nothing special, but anyways Happy Valentine's Day."

Rebecca tore the wrapping paper slowly. Once she tore it all off, it was a wide box that was kind of flat. She began to open up the box.

"Uh-uh. Card first." Logan handed her his card. She tore the envelope open and opened the homemade card. She began to read it.

"To Rebecca, the girl who in my eyes, is the most beautiful one out of all of them, the one who I can't get off my brain, the one who I've loved since middle school. Do you want to know why?" Rebecca looked up.

"Why?"

"Open up your gift!" She did as she was told and took off the cover of the cardboard and red decorated box. When she opened it, it was a crystal plaque in the shape of a heart that said, "They got Nothin' On You."

"That's so sweet, Logie!"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course." Logan leaned forwards and kissed her. Rebecca took out her gift.

"I know you told me not to get you anything, but I can't listen to you when you say that." She handed over a rectangle wrapped in black and white polka dotted wrapping paper with a silver box on top.

"Ooh fancy, a decorated rectangle!"

"No silly, open it up!" He tore the neatly decorated present. It was a painting of Rebecca and him. They were kissing on the baseball diamond bench in West Hollow where they had their first kiss.

"Wow, this is so beautiful babe!"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I love it! How long did it take you to make this?"

"About a week. I wanted it to be perfect."

"Well it never will be if it has to fit your standards."

"I love it when you say such corny things Logie, it so cute."

"Well I'm just trying to make you feel special, babe."

"You do everyday Logiebear."

"You know, you're just like a tattoo, Rebecca."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll always have you, won't I?"

"Yes you will, Jordin Sparks!" Rebecca said, going under his arm.

"I know I stole a line, but it goes so well with how I feel about you!"

"Well then, thank you, Logan Sparks."

"Hey, it's Mr. Sparks to you." Rebecca laughed.

"Well then you shall now and always address me as Ms. Jacob!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"I won't, because I should really call you Mrs. Henderson."

"You're really just focused on getting me in the sack, aren't you Logan?" Rebecca said laughing.

"No! You know I want to wait until we get out of high school! But I meant it! Once we're out of college, we're starting a family together. Let's make it a promise."

"I promise, Logan." Logan kissed the top of her head as they sat on his L shaped orange couch.

*Flash Forward to June 11th, 2011. *

Rebecca was on her way to school in her Nissan Altima hybrid, she turned into the High School East parking lot. Since her birthday was in December, she just got her parking pass. The weather was so warm, and summer wasn't even here yet. She parked her car and grabbed her books from the passenger seat. She walked into the large school through the overhang entrance as she had since freshman year. Logan was standing by his locker like her was everyday. She came up to him by surprise.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know your smell!" Logan said laughing as he turned around.

"I have amazing news for you, Logie!"

"So do I! Tell me your news first, Becky."

"I got accepted into Colorado State!"

"No way! So did I!" This couldn't get any better. Logan and Rebecca's plans were going to go strong for sure.

"Now," Logan closed his locker. "we can have all the fun we want when we're in Colorado and our parents are far, far away here in Long Island." He said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yup. You're right!" Rebecca said with false enthusiasm. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of stuff yet.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine!"

"If you're not comfortable with the whole idea of doing whatever we want when we're away, then I'll wait until you're ready."

"No, it's fine. I'm just kind of tired right now." She hated lying to Logan, but she hated it even more when she saw him upset.

"You sure? I'll do whatever you want me to because I love you."

"I'm sure. It's fine, Logan."

"Promise me it's okay."

"I promise, Logie."

"Okay. Here's my class. I can be late, do you want me to walk you?"

"No, I'm okay. Don't be late."

"Alright, I'll see you later my love." They kissed quickly on the lips and she went on walking. She really wasn't ready for this kind of stuff. She just became comfortable with kissing Logan. But she didn't want to let him down, because he really wants it. After that, she walked to English. The entire time her teacher was writing stuff on the board, she was expected to write it all down. And something that she had never done before, she wasn't even paying attention. All she could think about was if she wanted to actually go that far with Logan. She loved him enough, but was she ready enough? She knew that Logan said that he would wait for her, but did he actually mean it? Rebecca just thought that he just said that to make her feel better. She felt that she couldn't go to anyone for help, because everyone would say to wait, and she didn't want that. What she actually needed but never realized, was a little motivation to actually be with Logan in that sense. He thoughts were like firecrackers in her mind, they were just exploding so many thoughts at one time. She wanted the world to just shut up forever. She had to leave for peace. If she stayed in that damn room for another minute, she'd burst. She got up, not even getting permission.

"Rebecca! Excuse me, do you have a pass to leave?" The teacher yelled after her. She ignored her and kept on walking her way to the bathroom. She hated it when she had so much on her mind. She ran into the Girls' room and into a stall. She had to think in peace for a few minutes. The bell rang and she walked out of the recently redone bathroom. When she got out, she saw Logan standing outside by the door.

"How did you know I was in there?" Rebecca asked.

"I saw you run in there. My class is right across."

"I see. So I thought about what you said before and…I think I'm ready."

"You think or you _know_?"

"I mean, I know I'm ready, Logan. I want to go to the next level with you. But I want to wait until after we graduate. There's more time on our hands then."

"I understand completely. This sounds like a great plan."

"Definitely." Logan put his arm around Rebecca and they walked to their next class. Everything was perfect, and it was going to stay that way. Nothing can ever tear the two apart.


	5. No love, Just regrets

**I know that most of you guys want Camille and Logan to be together, and this was the best I could do to keep it fair. I didn't put much detail because I'm just that immature. ^-^ I do not own anything from Big Time Rush. **

** Flash Forward into the first day of college.**

Rebecca and Logan drove up to the parking lot for students of Colorado State. They've been traveling all day, on the plane from Long Island, New York, to Colorado, and then they drove with a currently rented car to their college. The first day, all they had to do was set up their dorms. First they set up Rebecca's room.

"I just might want this place to be as comfortable as possible." Rebecca said, spreading out her new purple bed sheets onto the twin-sized bed.

"Why's that, Rebecca?" Logan asked, coming towards her to help her out.

"Because, I think we should do what we've been planning for since June. And besides, there's a party tonight, so maybe after that, we can as what you say _'all the fun we want.'. " _

"Sounds interesting. But maybe in my room? They just upgraded the beds in my dorm section because of bedbugs. I have a tempur-pedic!"

"Then it's your room tonight after that party!"

"Great. Now how about we get to my room? Yours looks about done."

"Alright. I'll get your stuff you left here, you just go along, I meet you there."

"Okay, you remember the room number right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Rebecca shouted as Logan closed the door.

"Bye, Rebecca." As he closed the door, he saw a girl walk up to him. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't tell who she was because she was so far away. She eventually got closer. It was… Camille! How could he forget that Camille had the brains to get in to Colorado State?

"Logan. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it is huh?" He said with rude sarcasm.

"Look, Logan. I know I've gone between you and Rebecca a lot in the past, but, we're in college now and we should just let that all go past us. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure? And why not a hug?" Logan opened his arms for Camille to enter. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. Logan was so glad that Camille was accepting that he was in love with someone else. Behind Logan's back, Camille had an ear-to-ear smile on her face. It wasn't a smile for the same reason as Logan's, she was plotting something, but what was it?

"I'm so glad we're friends now. So are you going to that party tonight?" Camille asked after they released their hug.

"Yeah, Rebecca and I will be going together." Camille tried so hard to hold back her jealousy. She never believed that Rebecca belonged with Logan, and that Logan was made for her, and only her.

"Oh, sounds cool! What are you doing afterwards? Maybe we can all go out?"

Logan didn't know how to tell her he had "plans" in this case, lying _was_ the best policy.

"Well, Rebecca and I had plans made already after the party, but maybe another night!"

"Sounds like fun! I'll text you when I'm free."

"Same here!"

"I gotta go to my room, I'll talk to you later Camille."

"Okay, bye!" Camille wrapped her arms around Logan's waist once again, and then ran away like a small child. He walked off to his dorm and waited for Rebecca. He sat down on his new Tempur-Pedic bed. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened, and a smiling Rebecca entered.

"Hey, Logie bear!"

"Hey, Rebecca. Here, let me take this stuff. We got work to do." He replied, taking the large bags of Logan's things. He took out the bag that had his blue comforter. He laid it out on top of the bed.

"So I saw Camille just before I came here."

"Really? That's just perfect." By her tone, you could tell she was annoyed.

"It's not like that. She apologized for her behavior in the past. We hugged it out and it's all good now."

"Oh, okay. So now we have nothing to worry about?"

"Not at all. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, she's going to be at that party tonight."

"Oh really? Sounds… good." Rebecca wasn't sure if she could forgive Camille like Logan did. She's always had bad vibes from Camille, and she knew that something odd was happening. She didn't know what it was, but Camille could not be trusted. After the two set up Logan's room, Rebecca went back to her room and got ready for the party. She showered; blow dried her hair, and applied her makeup. She wanted to look extra pretty for Logan.

"And, done," She said after applying the finishing touches to her lip gloss. She smiled at herself through the mirror. "time to meet up with Logan!" Before she opened her door, she exhaled deeply, and then smiled. She proceeded to the hallway. The carpeting looked fairly new, probably because of the bedbug infestation in her dorm section five years ago. It was a dark green and looked soft. She pressed the elevator button and a few seconds later, an elevator behind her opened. She entered the elevator and shuffled around in her spot.

"Almost there." The doors opened up. She saw Logan sitting on the paisley couches waiting for Rebecca.

"Hey, Rebecca," He got up and kissed her on the cheek. "you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Logan. So where's this party?"

"Upstairs, top floor. It's in one of the best dorms in the campus."

"Sounds fancy. Let's go!" They held hands as they reentered the elevator, which was pointless because they could've just met there, but Logan insisted on seeing her first. They approached the dorm door. It looked opened so Logan reached for the doorknob. Loud music could be heard from the outside. Once he opened it, he saw a bunch of other people dancing, sitting, kissing, the usual party stuff. They saw Camille sitting over by the blue suede couch talking to a short blond haired girl. She noticed the two and waved excitedly at them. She got up to greet them.

"Hey, guys!" She hugged Rebecca first.

"Hi, Camille!" Logan said, giving a friendly hug.

"So what are-." Rebecca was interrupted by a bunch of tall boys carrying in a big barrel.

"Who wants some stuff from this here keg?" One of the boys called out. Logan looked at Rebecca.

"Oh please, Rebecca? Just one drink, I promise." Logan asked, putting his hands together.

"Logan you know I'm against that."

"Please? Every teenager has to party at least once in their life."

"Fine. Just one." Logan ran away and took a cup to get some.

"If there's one thing that I'm against, it has to be teenage drinking. Especially parties. I'll make sure he wont get too overboard, alright?" Camille said to Rebecca.

"Alright. Thanks, Camille." Camille walked away and sat next to Logan, who was holding a cup of beer.

"Look, I got you off the hook. You can drink all you want tonight." Camille said.

"I don't think I'll have anymore. I promised Rebecca only one."

"What's the big deal anyways? Besides, one is never enough."

"I guess you're right. But I'm not sure."

"Your loss then, Logan."

"I have to go to the bathroom, watch my drink?"

"Sure. No problem." Logan got up. She grabbed her drink. Rebecca was eyeing her the entire time. She seemed pretty trust worthy. But wait, what was she doing? Camille took out a little bottle out of her bag and put it in his drink. If only Rebecca saw this, but she was getting herself a soda across the room. Logan came back from the bathroom.

"Hey, thanks for watching it for me Camille." He took a sip from his spiked drink.

"No problem. Enjoy the taste while you can. If you're going to listen to Rebecca, then you might as well!"

"Whoa, this tastes a lot more stronger than it was five minutes ago."

"You're taste buds! They must be… not used to the taste after a few minutes! It happens all the time!"

"Oh I see, now Camille. Hey, is it me or is the room spinning?"

"No, it's perfectly still. I think one drink just may be too many for you!"

"Yeah, probably. I'm not feeling good, take me to my room."

"Okay, Logan." As she helped him up, she had an evil grin that the drunken Logan probably didn't realize was suspicious. They got to his room. Camille took his keys and opened the door up. She helped him onto his bed. She sat beside him. Logan looked directly into her eyes.

"You know you're pretty with your eyes, Camille."

"Logan, you're drunk." She pretended to play innocent.

"We're not gonna tell Rebecca about this, okay?"

"Wha-." She was interrupted with Logan lips crushing hers. She led her self on to his body. She held onto her waist, as they remained kissing. The kiss became stronger. Camille removed his leather jacket and threw it onto the ground. He loosened the straps of her dress and slid it off easily. After endless undressing, they began to make out again. They got underneath Logan's covers. As drunk as Logan was, he was all Camille's. Nothing can end this moment. Camille got on top of Logan once again. He inserted himself into Camille. If Logan actually knew what he was doing, he'd be so ashamed of himself. Their heartbeats increased faster and faster, almost like two 808 drums out of control. Logan had his hips thrusting erratically.

"Oh, Logan!" Camille shouted. Just as this was said, Rebecca had walked in.

"What's going on?" She felt her heart sink.


	6. Love me, Hate me

**Please R&R! I own nothing of Big Time Rush, or Big Time Rush itself. I know that some didn't really like the last chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want the story to be cliché. I don't really like cliché stories :c **

"What's going on?" She felt her heart sink.

"Rebecca, it's not what it looks like." Logan got out of his bed.

"I'm so sure. I thought I could trust you. And what do you do? You go behind my back and sleep with…Her! How could you?"

"I can explain this later, but for now, please forgive me." Logan slurred.

"For as long as it takes for my heart to heal, is as long as it will take for me to forgive you." Rebecca's eyes were filled with hot tears. She ran out of the room.

"Wait, Rebecca!" He popped his head out of the door. "How long is that going to take?" She didn't even bother taking the elevator; she just had to run somewhere far, far away from where Logan was. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this truly happening? Was her mind playing games with her? Was this all a nightmare? This was unreal. She finally got to her room. She crashed onto her pillow and cried out what she was barely holding in. She was in so much pain. She looked up and saw the cosmetic scissors on the night table beside her bed. She sat up, wiping the tears away from her eyes so she could see. She grabbed the scissor and looked at the shiny blade. She rolled up her green sleeve and began to cut her wrist with the scissor. Could she be in any more pain? Not because of the scissor, from what Logan has done to her heart. She decided to cut even deeper; the blood just wasn't coming out enough for her. She dug deeper. A stream of dark liquid came down her wrist. She began to feel lightheaded. Before she knew it, her world turned off. Logan opened the door of her room. He was less drunk, so his judgments were a little bit more on track.

"Rebecca?" He looked down at her corpse. He saw blood coming down from her wrist. He grabbed her arm and noticed the big gash. He listened to her heartbeat, nothing. His heart froze. This cant be happening, not Rebecca. This was his entire fault. If only he could just say he loved her just one more time. His shaky hands grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman with a southern accent picked up.

"My girlfriend has a big cut in her arm, I don't think she's breathing."

"Check if she has a heartbeat, even if you already did." He did as he was told.

"Nothing." He began to cry even harder.

"I'll get the police over there as soon as possible."

"Don't you understand? Get them now!" He yelled at the woman, and then cried.

"Calm down, sir. I'll get the police."

"Get them now!" He hung up on her and cried next to her. Five minutes later, the police knocked on the door. Logan ran to the door.

"What's wrong with the girl?"

"Well, she caught this girl and I and I came in to apologize and now she's… dead." The tall police officer listened for her heartbeat. He spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"We got a DOA in the main college, dorm section A, dorm number 2296." Logan was confused. He was still in shock. He didn't want to believe that she was gone, but he felt that he had to believe so. She was gone forever. And there was nothing Logan could do. Twenty minutes later, medics arrived to the room. They took out her body on a stretcher with a blanket on top of her.

"What happened to her?" Logan asked the police officer.

"The medics say she cut her wrist too deep and popped a main artery. They say that the cut was about an inch deep into her arm." Logan could believe what he was hearing.

"Okay. Thank you." He led the officer out of the room. He looked at the clock. 1:30 A.M. He couldn't ever sleep. As long as Rebecca couldn't be with him, there was no sleep. Life just won't be the same. When the sun rose, he went back to find Camille. He found her sleeping on his bed. He was desperate for love. Even if it weren't someone he thought he'd ever love, he would choose them. He woke up Camille.

"Camille."

"Huh? What?"

"Hi, there."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, really." Logan didn't want to tell her about Rebecca just yet.

"Oh okay. Then good morning!"

"Good morning to you too!" He leaned over, closed his eyes, and pecked her on the lips. He imagined it was Rebecca.

"What was that? And what about Rebecca?" Scratch that, he had to tell her.

"She's um, she's not here…anymore."

"What?"

"She cut herself and hit a main artery. She's…gone."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Logan." She pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay," He lied. "as long as I've got someone like you."

"What are you saying?"

"I just might love you, Camille."

"You know what I just realized? I'm a rebound to you, aren't I? If it's like that, then I don't love you back."

"It's not. I promise. It just made me realize that I love you."

"So you don't love Rebecca anymore?"

"Of course I do, with all my heart. But she's not here anymore."

"Then in that case. I just might love you too, Logan." The two kissed on top of Logan's bed. What had to start terribly, ended better for Logan. 

**What did you think? Please Review! :D **


End file.
